


PLAY WITH FIRE™

by JazamineL



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Blood and Gore, F/F, Gay Panic, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Songfic, Tentacle Monsters, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Ever since he'd come to the Hotel, his life had been slightly easier. Sure, it was boring at time, but not had Fat Nuggets and that was all that matters. Not to mention, Val had been laying off the beatings.Angel Dust's stay at the Happy Hotel begins to change after one night, not only does he gain a weird family in the hotel, but he also finds himself in some sort of friendship with the Radio Demon....16+
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Al is asexual, so there might not be smut relating to him and Angel. I feel kinda uncomfortable writing him as someone sexual, sooooo. 
> 
> Angel can change his sex. It's part of his whole demon thing. If you don't like, that's okay. I don't think I'll be even writing smut unless it's for like plot. 
> 
> Charlie and Vaggie are still of course together. I donno about Niffty and Husk. My OCs are part of the plot.

The sound of dogs barking in the distance fueled Alastor's adrenaline as he stood against the thick trees of the Bayou. The cool morning air brushing against his pale skin and the raw bullet wound to his side. The imbeciles had found out who he was- what he was and now, they were hunting him. As if he was now the prey; oh how the tables have turned. Alastor let out a breath of air, trying his best to calm his pulse and listen for the men that were after him. There was a fog coming in from the bayou, since it was before the rising of the sun. The barking grew louder and the radio host groaned, blood seeping from his side. He'd bleed out if he stood here and those bloodhounds would most likely catch his scent if be stayed here. 

So he was forced to move, ignoring the lash of pain that hit him as he ran through the fog. He knew these woods better than most, leaping over the roots of trees and avoiding fallen logs or branches. He had caught many in these areas. Ambushing them and subduing them, but taking them alive to enjoy their cries of pain and help. The fog was not any problem, after years of being here and growing up in the bayou, his eyes had more than adjusted and adapted to it. If there was one thing his useless bastard of a Father had taught him, it was to hunt. Alastor came to a stop, suddenly realising that it had gone dead quiet. Had he lost them? Wonderful-

A rabid snarl surprised him and he spun around. The hound lept and sunk it's teeth into his arm. Alastor was used to pain, under his father's teachings or abuse, he was used to it. But he still hissed at the teeth that pierced his flesh. The bloody beast, he didn't have time for this. He needed to get out of the woods, clean his wounds and leave. Although, this place had been where he'd been born and his Mother's home, he couldn't stay any longer with the people knowing what he was and hunting him down as such. He gripped the dog by the mouth and with his remaining strength, tried to pry the creature off his arm. It whinned, but didn't let go, and there were more barking. 

Another blood hound broke through the trees and circle him. Alastor growled, though a man, it sounded inhumane. Lights broke out and landed onto his face, shining and blinding him briefly. Men walked to the dogs and surrounded him. They were men he'd drank at bars with, bought bread from and sold "venison" to. They surrounded him with guns and pitch forks. He panted and the dogs kept circling him. The men around him looked down at him, like they were disgusted. He managed to scoffed, he had been disgusted by his own kind for years. 

A thick man, with balding white hair shook his head, "Look at you boy, almost an animal."

"He's no animal, Pops! He fucking ate Danny! He's a monster. I knew it, ever since he turned Winni down, I knew he was off-"

"If it's, any consolation." Alastor began, "He was a pig to the end," And he chuckled low before the rude man kicked him in his already bleeding side. 

"You sick motherfucker!-"The balding man, Joseph, stopped his son.

"That's enough, Davie." Joseph looked at Alastor. "This ain't gonna help you boy, best try something else." He sighed and stepped towards Alastor, then knelt down in front of him, "These people what you dead, now, I could let them kill you for what you did, or I could give you a chance at redemption, son. I knew your momma, Alyssa-"

Alastor hissed, "Shut up! Don't speak her name!-" The dog dug it's teeth deeper and the radio host swayed on his knees, "Get, this beast off me, now." A few of the surrounding men, whinced and looked away, as if scared.

But Joseph continues, as if unfazed by the fury in the bloody man's eyes. "I know you killed your father for your momma, son. But it's gone too far. You need to stop. I can get you to the church or some of that mental help fancy thing. C'mon Al, you think Alyssa would like to see you like this?"

"Stop it!"

"You could be normal again son-"

"I. Am. Not your Son. And I don't want your help, or your bloody church." He panted, "You think I want help, you think I need, **redemption**?!" He laughs, a fake sound that carries through the trees, "Your son Daniel, he's the monster. Raping girls barely 16 and leaving them with children and disowned. He's a pig, so he deserves death and like a pig he died. Tied up and bleed, properly, while begging for forgiveness. He died while I sliced into his fat neck. Nothing went to waste, he fed many of you. He fed the children he refused to care for, he fed your children-" 

Davie shouts and points the gun at Alastor's face. The radio host smiles, "Yes, do it. Kill me and take that responsibility. Do it, David!"

"Davie, put the gun down!"

"He's sick, Pa. He's sick, y'all heard him, he needs to be put down. Ain't no God or man that can help him." He shakes, as tears fall from his blue eyes. 

"Davie!-"

A gun shot rings out into the bayou. 

* * *

Alastor sat up in his office, the radio demon frowned. An odd look on his face, but it suited his mood. It had been decades since he'd had such a dream. He rarely slept as it were, and when he did, he almost never dreamed. If he did, it would mostly be memories of his Mother. So, why now, would he dream of his death? He hadn't any resentment towards his death, surely it was painful until the end, but with what he gained after his death. He held nothing towards such a memory. He fell to Hell after his Death and though it had taken him a bit to realize that be was dead or had his new abilities, he managed to learn them quickly.

When he was human, many had called him handsome. He was exactly six feet then, with smooth brown hair and tanned skin. He wore his glasses only when he had to work, as while hunting it would be broken. But he'd been told that he had stunning eyes in his life, a grey that resembled that of a hunting blade. He had been lean as a child, but once he gained a taste for human flesh and began hunting regularly, he'd put on sufficient muscles. Although he was handsome and many wanted to be with him. He'd never felt the need to be with someone. He'd tried having a relationship once, between Winni Dallard. She showed immense interest in him and unlike many women, she was quick witted and strong. However, once it got to intimacy, Alastor wasn't what she deserved. 

Winni, ever the dearest, had been calm and understanding enough for him to tell her his situation. And though she'd been shocked, she still tried to respect his boundaries. Until she couldn't. She wanted to be married and Alastor didn't want marriage. Marriage meant, she'd find out about his tastes. Marriage meant, she'd require intimacy, she'd require consumation of the wedding and he couldn't do that. The very idea appalled him. Then, there was talk of children. He had basically flinched when she mentioned wanting children. Alastor didn't care for children, but the thought of having his own... No. He didn't want that. Ever. 

So he had peacefully ended it with Winni. She nodded, though her beautiful green eyes were flooded with tears. She'd been kind, kissing his cheek goodbye and refusing to tell anyone why they had seperated after almost an entire year of courting. Of course, her foolish cousins tried to stir up gossip, which put Alastor in too much into the spotlight. People questioned. People watched. They knew he was the radio host who's Father had vanished mysteriously on a fishing trip one night. They knew he was the man who's Mother had taken her own life. 

With people watching him, he couldn't hunt as usual. So it wasn't until three months after their separation, that Alastor had located his next hunt. The disgusting pig of a man, Daniel Cariff. He had rapped many girls around town, leaving them disowned and pregnant. Some had to marry the nearest drunk or resort to selling their bodies for money to survive and take care of new mouths. Alastor was appalled. So he waited and he lurked. Then, he took him. But, someone had seen him. Someone had been there and seen him tie Daniel up, then drag him back to his cabin. It was the beginning of the end for him. But Death, brought fought a new beginning. 

Alastor finally sought out something he had longed for even in life. 

Power.

He toppled Overlords with ease and took his own territories. He casted fear into the hearts of demons and continued his work in Hell. He found many people he'd killed in his life down here and what fun did that make for. When Alastor had located his Father, the bastard that had been his bane for years in his living life, he captured him and kept him, torturing him whenever he was a particularly bad mood. His mother was where she belonged, above them and although disappointed that he couldn't get to see her once more, he knew she deserved her place there. He even cultivated his work and brought his joys of cannibalism into it. Being one of the few Demons that enjoyed it, many feared him more for his tastes. 

After some decades, he'd grown used to the power. He had gotten stronger and with a hold to his strength, his reputation was known far and wide. Demons called him the Radio Demon, a name he took to, though better could be done. And kept up a lone, deadly reputation. However, he was growing bored quickly. He'd been in hell for almost a century, as much as he enjoyed hunting and torture, it became dull after doing it for so long and perfecting the craft. He craved new entertainment, so tried desperately to find more, all just disappointing in the end. Until, he came across the Princess of Hell on the picture show. 

Redemption. 

That word, yet again. 

The Heiress to the Throne of Hell, Charlotte Mange, was trying to rehabilitate sinners! Oh what a marvelous idea! And such a source of entertainment for Alastor. He found his way to her Happy Hotel and promptly invited himself in. Casually hoping to strike a deal with the Princess, but instead decided to work with her. Only because he was bored and looking forward to see the faces of hopeful sinners when their dreams are crushed. Redemption, ha, what a naive concept! However, one that kept getting thrown into Alastor's face. 

Since his stay with the Hazbin Hotel, the place had gained four residents. It had been almost six months since he'd been here and it was quite amusing to see the demons that Charlotte had found. They seemed to be the type of sinners that truly didn't have any hope at redemption, but would put up with labor in return for a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. Of the five residents, was the Princess's first client, a prostitute with a reputation and going by the name of Angel Dust. Alastor had been used to many people meeting him and either running away or being genuinely terrified. When he met Angel Dust, the effeminate fellow, offered his _services_ , up front. Since then, Alastor did his best to spend very little time near the spider demon. 

Of the other four sinners, there were Reign, an Imp demon, Salazar, a Sheep demon that whimpered any time Alastor was near, Maryon a talented violinist and Devin, a demoness. Charlotte had shared how she found each of them and why they were here, but Alastor was sure that it wasn't important enough for him to remember. The guests tended to avoid him, so he rarely saw them either way. However, the Princess was planning and throwing some sort of celebration in commemoration for a few of the residents accomplishments. Such as, avoiding alcohol and abstaining from any sort of trouble for the past two months. 

Alastor stayed in the shadows unless called apon. He didn't need to partake in such trivial matters. Until he began to question exactly what the Princess had planned. A stage was being set, quite literally. Alastor had emerged from the shadow he conjured, spooking the Heiress and asking her what the stage was being set up for. Charlotte flushed and sighed, while playing with her fingers, the way she did whenever Alastor was alone in a room with her. She may be the naive girl he had taken her for, but even her knew not to trust him. 

"Oh, well Angel wanted to perform, and since he's been off his drugs and on less alcohol, I figured it would be something nice for him."

Alastor feedbacked and his ears twitched. The spider was going to perform? And the Princess had agreed? What in the nine circles?

"My dear girl! Are you certain that you want to allow such...activities in such an establishment! We're trying to run a rehabilitation center, dear! Not a Brothel!"

The blonde princess flushed, going bright red and then shaking her head obsessively. "Oh, no! Not that type of performance, Alastor! Angel wanted to sing tonight."

The radio demon blinks. "Sing?"

_"I believe that's what the Princess said, Sir!"_ His mic emits haughtly. 

Charlotte smiles, "Yep. You should hear him, he's got a pretty good voice." She pauses, "Stay for the performance? It's this Friday."

Alastor tilts his head, "Sure, dear!" He steps away and walks down the hallway, now lost in thought and willing to see what that spider had to offer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning.

Within the next few days, Alastor had witnessed Niffy clean like she had no tomorrow and the rest of the residents prepare for their little celebration quite eagerly. Charlotte and Vagatha busied themselves with decorations, that were simple but did the job in brightens up the Hotel. They helped Husker prepare the bar and released to the nearby public that they'd be throwing a celebration. Alastor did nothing to assist, mostly because Charlotte insisted that he didn't help. It made his work easier and he finished that quickly, then decided to go out for a snack. Fortunately, some lowlife decided it was best to harm a weakling in his vicinity. 

He had an early lunch. The radio demon cleaned up and then found his way back to his Tower. Where he spent the better part of the next two days. He had checked in on the Hotel, but it was clear that the Princess was handling things well. The residents seemed pleased with the idea of the celebration and assisted her in anything she needed. Like the violinist, Maryon, she offered her musical talents to perform in the show as well. Devin signed up to do guard duty while the jumpy sheep demon cleaned with Niffty, and Reign made treats with Vagatha. It seemed that they had everything all set up in time for Friday. 

The Heiress told him to return before sunset and dress to impress. He didn't see the reason why, but it didn't hurt to dress up. So, he found a suit and changed it to black. Only the lapels and the tie being a silky blood red. He knocked the staff twice and watched as black seeped over the red. With a crisp white dress shirt and his hair usually groomed, Alastor took the long route to the Hotel. Since he was no doubt early. He reached just before six o clock and found the nearest darkness inside the hotel to teleport inside. He managed to appear beside Husk, who barely acknowledged him. 

For as long as Alastor knew Husker, the cat demon never seemed to be affected by him. If Alastor had shown up near the Princess like that or Vagatha and Niffty, even the other residents, he was sure to get some sort of exclamation or a blade to his face, like the Princess's lover kept doing. He'd admit, it was part of the reason Alastor admired Husker. The drunken didn't care for Alastor's tricks or his power. He only cared for gambling and alcohol, once he got those two things, he was right as rain. Husker finished his drink with a sigh. 

"Been a while since I've seen you so dressed up, Al? Surprised you're actually participating in this bullshit."

"Oh Husker, my dead Friend! You know me, can't resist a good show." He let go of the staff and it disappeared with a swirl of greed magic. 

"Whatever," Husk gruffed out just as the Princess and Vagatha entered the room with the residents. Rather than their usual get up, they were, much like Alastor dressed up for the evening. The Princess in a beautiful white dress that reached up to her thighs, with black pants and boots. Her lover, Vagatha wearing a magenta long sleeve dress that made it to her knees, similar to her usual wear, while her hair was pulled into one long flowing tail. The shy sheep demon wore a simple grey suit and a brown bow tie. The Imp, Reign, adorned in a black and white dress that trailed behind her. Devin, who was at the door, had been in a Navy blue skirt and a black top that revealed her navel. Maryon, the violinist however, was in brown pants and a simple dress shirt tucked in. 

"Wow! Alastor, you actually came?!" Charlotte exclaimed and came into his personal space, "Thank you and you look very handsome, Al."

"Why thank you dear Princess and might I add that you lot don't look as terrible!"

Vagatha grumbled in the background while, Husk let out a laugh. 

"Where is Niffty?" The overlord asked as the rest began to walk away. 

"Oh, she's with Angel. He needed help getting ready." Charlotte says as she goes over to Husker. 

Alastor busies himself with tunes, while they wait for Niffty and Angel Dust. But, it seemed that the Princess's invite had gotten attention, because a few demons come in and sit around. All dressed well and being respectful. Many eyeing him nervously while he sipped his cognac. The radio demon's ears twitch when music rings out in the Hotel. He wants to cringe at the bass of these new modern songs, but holds it in. It seemed that the fellow who was singing did sound very good. It would have to do. Niffty's voice drags him away from his thoughts and he looks over to where it came from. 

At first, Alastor takes a moment to process who he was staring at. Angel Dust, stood on stairs with Niffty, putting on what seemed to be some sort of makeup. Alastor had seen the spider in all sorts of clothing, but nothing this... _covering?_ The spider demon was adorning a pitch black silk dress with a heart neckline that accentuated his bust and the curves he had filled in during his stay. Without any straps and a low back, he had only two arms this evening, but both were covered in what was probably black lace gloves. The dress had a slit on the right, that reached his upper thigh, showing off the black lace garter straps hooked up to the dark lace stockings. As usual, he was in those black heels but what was a different version, which only reached under his ankles. His fluffy white hair was curled to the left, almost covering his heterochromatic eye. The makeup that was visible, were his lined eyes and glossy pink lips with a thin black cloth, which Alastor had learned, was called a choker, around a slender pink and white neck. 

The radio demon's ears fluff and he tilts his head slightly as Angel Dust makes his way down the stairs, almost gracefully. There weren't many that managed to capture his attention so. And at this very moment, Alastor was speechless. Many things running through his mind at the sight of the spider demon, in such an outfit. He was used to seeing him in the least of clotting or sometimes, nothing at all. During his stay here, he used to wear clothes that showed off his most profitable asset, which was his front, but once Vagatha and Niffty started feeding him and he began to stay off drugs, he had gained weight. Not enough to ruin his form, no instead it all seemed to plump him up in other places and the spider demon made sure to mention it countlessly. It seemed that the dress just hugged every curve. He could trace the pink lines that carried up the spider demon's thighs-

Alastor snapped his head away. What in the nine circles of hell? He had even forgot that Niffty was there. The little cyclops had on an adorable purple dress with little frills. He hadn't noticed when she reached down the stairs and noticed that she was now standing with Husker. The radio demon held back a frown. That had been surprising, to say the least. Not only was he surprised by the sheer fact that he'd been terribly rude and had stared, then there was also the fact of his fascination with how the sultry spider demon looked this evening. Thankful no one seemed to notice his predicaments or they were just too terrified to comment. He looked down at his glass of cognac, surely it was just thinking beverage that had obscured his senses? Yes, that was it! 

As Angel Dust made his way around the room, he greeted the Princess and the rest of the residents. Many of them complimenting his look or just as surprised as Alastor. The radio demon stood against the walls and observed quietly. He, apparently hadn't been the only person blatantly staring. Many of the patrons passed sideways glances to Angel, or just plain lewd looks from the distance. Alastor's feedback screeched lowly, enough to snap those rude demon's out of their stupor. How revolting, they should learn some decency, he should teach them some _**decency**_ -

The blonde Heiress steps onto the stage. "Hi, welcome everyone and thank you for coming! Know that you are welcome anytime." She giggles, ah what a child. "I'm Charlie and today we're celebrating different milestones. But, there has been a promise of two shows, so now, I'll introduce you to Angel, who'll be singing this evening."

Then she was off the stage again, while Angel Dust came on. She gave him a thumbs up and sat down at a black piano. Angel stood in front of the mic, holding himself tightly, as if nervous. The room is silent as he begins.

"You had plenty money, 1922,

You let other women make a fool of you..."

Alastor stands straighter at Angel's voice. Although there wasn't any music as yet, his voice was smooth and carried well throughout the room. Though the melody was sweet, he couldn't recognize the tune, so he assumed that it was one of those songs from with Angel's time or the modern time. 

  
"Why don't you do right like some other men do?" Charlotte had then begun on the piano in the background and Alastor was momentarily bewitched.   
"Get out of here and get me some money too.."

The song was soft, but had an unknown power to it, capturing everyone's attention and yet again, shocking everyone in the room. He had never heard Angel Dust sing, nor did he know he listened of even knew such songs.

"You're sittin' down wonderin' what it's all about...You ain't got no money, they will put you out.. " The spider's forth arms appear and takes hold of the mic as he begins to rock to the music. 

"Why don't you do right like some other men do? Get out of here and get me some money too..." That slim fitted dress slid against his curves while he swayed to, his eyes low and meeting the crowd's. He smiles and winks, looking like he was suddenly more comfortable. 

"If you had prepared twenty years ago  
You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door...Why don't you do right like some other men do?" The spider cruises off the stage, walking over to Charlotte and leaning against the piano. 

  
"Get out of here and get me some money too. I fell for your jivin' and I took you in. Now all you got to offer me is a drink of gin.. " He sits against it, then crosses his legs, revealing more of those garter straps. A few demons gasps as Charlotte glares playfully at the demon. 

  
"Why don't you do right like some other men do? Get out of here and get me some money toooo." Angel smiles at her and walks away, back on the the stage, his third and forth arms rubbing again his curves. 

"Why don't you do right like some other men do?" He pauses and looks over his shoulder, meeting Alastor's eyes from where he stood, then blew a kiss before ending the song with a stunning, soft drag. 

  
"Like some other men doooooooooo."

Charlotte and the others are the first to break into applause, followed by the patrons. Angel Dust bows and leaves the stage, looking flushed as he stands next to the Princess. Niffty practically bounces around the spider demon. Vagatha has a small proud smile on face and Devin hooks her arm around Angel's, nudging him playfully. The crowds seems pleased with the performance, but Alastor's just frozen. 

* * *

It had been some decades since Anthony had sung, the last time being to little sister when he was alive. And it was to put her to sleep the last time before he had tried to run away from home. Something he did regret to this day. He had never actually sung again, unless it was for fun to Nuggets, even so, it wasn't in front of an audience and to finally try again. Before Hell's residents? He had been fucking nervous, as if he was just making his first hit all over again. But, like his mother had taught him, he was to just go with the music. 

His mama, Lucifer dammit, was in a better place as well, after being taken away from their family before he was 16, due to cancer. His father, being the pig he was, blamed his children and took his anger out on them even worse. But, when she was alive, she had sang to him and his sister every night. Even when she had begun to get sick, she would wake them up on some good mornings to her sweet voice. When Tony discovered he could also sing, like his Mama, she'd tried to encourage him, humming along as he sung radio songs for her while he cooked her breakfast. 

After her death, he almost stopped singing. Mostly beacuse anytime he tried, his Father would nearly beat the shit out of him, another excuse to hurt his weird and disappointment of a son. Molly, his kind little sister had begged him one night to sing to her before bed and him, knowing in his heart that he was leaving, obliged. He'd sat down at her bed and ruffled her strawberry blond hair, then started to sing softly. The same song their Mama used to sing. It was about dancing and love, something Tony may never experience in his life. Molly hummed until she went quiet and had fallen asleep peacefully. Tong felt the tears form in his eyes as he left her room.

It wasn't like he as leaving forever, however. His plan was to leave for the country and take up work. Save enough money after twelve months and come back to save his sister. Only thing was, he couldn't risk telling Molly, if he did, she'd probably cave in after their brother, Quentin dragged it out of her for their Father. So he didn't tell her, he did, however leave a note where only she would find it, saying that he'd come back for her. Maybe he thought he was safe too early and his Father's goons caught up, but he didn't get far and his Pa? Oh, he wasn't pleased, not only was his son queer, but he had tried to leave the family business. And even worse disgrace, if that was even possible. 

Tony never got to see his sister again and his own father threatened to kill him if he ever left again. A day later, he had overdosed, trying to feel numb after failing his escape. He ended up in Hell. The men he'd killed, immediately seeking revenge. It was then, he was found by Val and Angel Dust was born. Sex, like drugs was always an escape for him, even moreso after death. However, it had seemed like Hell was made for him, until it wasn't. Val became another one of the men who used him and yet again, he was just a pawn. 

The the Princess of Hell asked for his help. She wanted to send sinners to heaven. Giving them a chance at redemption. Tony knew it was a mute point. Redemption couldn't be possible for sinners. In his heart though, he felt like he wanted a chance. If it meant putting up with Charlie's rules and living like a prude, he'd give a chance. Only because the rent was free. Yeh, only because of that and not because he wanted to see his Mama again, or even Molly. And not have to take another person's shit for once in his fucking life. 

If this hotel was the way to go, he didn't mind trying. 

It didn't hurt to try, right? 


	4. Need guidance

Hey loves, thank you for the support. But I'm at a stump. Where do I go with this fic? I'm on Tumblr, if you like send me ideas there or comment. I had an idea, but I'm not liking where its going, nor do I like how I've written Al and Angel here. It's good, but it could be better. Lemme know and love y'all! 

https://lettheshipsarise.tumblr.com/post/641209550318501888/freelance-writer


End file.
